A Venomous Sitch
by The Unlucky Hero
Summary: Drakken has been inspired by a movie and makes a suit for Shego. But what happens if Ron is introduced to it.okay, story finished and sequel is one its way. But need some inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

**A Venomous Sitch**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the amazing show or characters of Kim Possible or any material that may sound as related to Marvel.

**Bueno Nacho after Movie Night**

"That movie rocked" He said with his mouth full of naco.

"Yeah, it was pretty good, but it was'nt as good as the first one"

"Oh, come on, KP. It's not every movie that has so much fighting in the end like this one. There were even four villains in the movie"

"I know Ron, but I still think it was waaay to much in ONE movie" She said and sat back in the seat to end the discussion.

"If you say so, but it still ROCKED"

"U-hu U-hu rocked" said the hairless animal next to him while crawling towards the nachos like spiderman would have climbed a wall.

"I wonder how many have seen the movie? It got to be many. I heard it has broken every ticket record in the last few days." And with that, he had already finished eating.

"Wanna get some more?"

"No thanks, got to get home and do a little homework before I go to bed. See ya tomorrow" A quick kiss on his cheek and she was out of Bueno Nacho.

"Well, more for me" He said while walking to the counter.

**Dr. Drakken's "Secret Lair"**

"At last. I have made my greatest invention of all time" Drakken made his signature laughter while he was walking to the room next door wich said GYM.

"Erm, Shego? Are you in here? Helloooo?"

Walking into the dark room, he began to get a little nervous.

"Shego, this is'nt fun. You know I hate when you do this"

"And that is why I do it" A voice said from somewhere in the room.

Drakken's eyes caught a motion in the corner of his eye and in a splitsecond he was pinned to the floor by a dark figure.

"You know something Dr. D, you would never stand a chance against ... well, anyone"

They stood up and the lights came on nearly blinding both of them.

"Now, what do you want to show me and could you do it a little fast. I have an appointment with a spa"

She began to move towards her room, when Drakken finally remembered why he had risked his good health to talk to Shego.

"Ah yes, I have something to show you, something you will like" He said with a broad smile.

"Since when have I liked any of your world domination plans, they always end with the destuction of your lair" She said without turning to Drakken.

"This one is not about world domination. This is about you" He said with a mysterious tone.

Okay... that was chapter 1. hope you like it. This is just building up to the action.


	2. Chapter 2

**Middleton High**

"You have got to be like the biggest loser on this school and so what if your on the football team. You still can't take a hit"

Bonnie had been at him the entire day by now and by the looks of it, she would not be finished before the week was over. And it was still only monday.

"I mean, come on. Your sloppy, small and you have a girl protecting you" And as if on cue Kim came around the corner.

"Stop teasing him Bonnie. He is more than that and you know it" Sparks were flying between the two girls and you could almost hear the anouncer yelling "LADIES AND GENTELMEN. LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEE"

"KP, there is no need for this at all, I don't think I even heard any of it" He said and put his hand on her sholder.

"Your right. I think I need to calm down before ..."

"Before what, Possible" A voice said behind her.

Behind her was Mr. Barkin. The tall man looked down at her, Bonnie and Ron, analysing the situation.

"So, what seems to be problem ... Stoppable?" He said and pointed at Ron for an explanation.

"Erm ... you see, we ... um ... you know ... just happened to run into each other and we ... had to ..." He began.

"I see where this is going. For once I will let you all go with a warning, BUT if I see, hear or even feel like there is something going on. Detention. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir" All three of them said nearly saluted and clapping their heels together.

"That will be all, carry on" He said and continued to walk down the hall.

"Phew, that was close, right guys?" He said turning towards the to girls, who once again was ready to rumble.

"This could take some time" Looking at Rufus, who gestured a very big yes.

**Dr. Drakken's "Secret Lair"**

"What is it you wanted to show me?" She said, clearly annoyed by the interuption of her plans.

"As you know I have been watching the new movie a million times"

"YES, I know, I know. The greatest movie ever made and all that, get on with it"

Fearing she might be in her bad mood again he turned the monitor on.

"Ahem, I have noticed that your not as fit as you usually are, so I have used my genius to create ..."

"NOT FIT. DO YOU SAY I'M GETTING FAT??" The sound of her voice made Drakken flinch and he headed for cover as a plasmaball went flying right by his head. He may not be the most athletic guy in the world, but anyone facing an angry Shego could dodge a bullet at that time.

"Now Shego, I did'nt say you were getting fat. You just dont seem to be as agile as you used to be" He said while covering from the plasmabursts. "Just look at the screen and look what I have made" He yelled in desperation. Suddenly the assult stopped and he thought she had found him, but instead he saw she was looking at the screen.

"You have made a new suit for me?" She said with an eyebrow lifted.

"Not just a suit" He said as he crawled out from under the table. "It is a Victory Enhancment Nano Omni Memory suit"

"Say what?" Shego looked like a questionmark "I have no idea what you just said"

"This suit amplifies all of your powers and abillities. Built for your bodychemestry it will react to your thoughts and feelings. After some time it can even evolve and develope new powers and it makes you stronger than Kim Possible"

"That actually sounds ... familiar, but I'm game, lets suit up" Shego began walking to her room where she would change into the slightly darker suit.

"Exelent" Drakken said silently while drumming his fingers against each other and he began laughing over his own genius.

**Middleton High**

At last the day at the school was over and Kim and Ron walked to their cabinets. As soon as Kim had opened the door Wade popped up on her screen.

"Whats the sitch, Wade?"

"It's Drakken again" Wade said while tapping on his keyboard.

"He just claimed he has a new superweapon and if he dosnt get a billion dollars he will shatter all glas in Middleton"

"All glas? What could that do? And why money?"

"I dont know, maybe there isnt much left to work with, but if he does it then all lights, screens and windows will be useless. It could stop the entire infrastructure in Middleton"

"Its obviously a trap, but we have to stop him. Ready Ron?"

Ron was already on his way to change into his missiongear.

"Apparently so" She said with a smile as she ran after him.

**Dr. Drakken's Lair**

Sneaking around in the airducts they were looking around for Shego an Drakken. But for some reason there were'nt the noise of henchmen patroling or even chatting. It was too quiet.

"We know its a trap, but where are all the henchmen?" Said Kim.

"Maybe they are on a break? Or ... I dont know" Ron whispered.

"Its no use hiding, we know you are there Kim Possible" Drakken said over the intercom.

"Well, lets spring the trap" Kim said as she jumped out of the vent, but she never hit the floor. Shego had pounced at her in midjump and tackeled her, pinning Kim to the wall on the other side of the room.

"Hello, Kimmie. Surprise!!" Shego had a vicious grin on her face, but what Kim noticed was that Shego's outfit had changed.

"New clothes? It still wont help you. I can always kick your AAAaaaaaaaaaaa..." Shego threw her across the room and sent a plasmaball after her in the same movement. Kim almost did'nt dodge it, she was suprised by Shego's strength. She needed three seconds to collect her thoughts, but there was no time as Shego sprinted the distance in two.

"Woaw, look at Shego ... go" Ron was chocked by the events unfolding before his eyes.

Shego was also surprised, but unlike Kim she was enjoying it ... a lot. Kim on the other hand could'nt get a punch to connect. Shego was simply moving a few centimeters away from her fists as if she could see just how far Kim could reach.

"Whats the matter, Kimmie. Can't keep up?"

Shego caught Kim's hand and used her momentum to pull her close and gave her a hard jab to the stomach. While Kim was on the ground holding her stomach, Shego walked around her.

"Is that all you got or are you just warming up?"

A loud sound could be heard at the controlles and Shego focused her attention on Ron, who had fallen down from the vent.

"Is it even worth it to beat him" Thinking for a few seconds. "Yes it is"

Shego made a quick flick flack towards Ron and ended in a tripple salto with srew.

"That would be so cool if you wasnt gonna hurt me" Ron said in ave.

"Well, I have one more minute before Drakken's weapon deploys. One minut of playtime"

She grabbed Ron by the collar and threw him across the floor. Walking slowly while charging her plasma she suddenly stopped, spun around and caught Kim's foot and yanked her to the floor.

"Like I did'nt see that coming a mile away"

Both Kim and Ron made a quick punch at her, but Shego was already down on one hand and spun around, tripping the couple. Ready to fire her plasma at them, they all heard the weapon deploy.

The weapon looked like a giant tuningfork and drakken stood besides it with a little hammer.

"Now Kim Possible, witness the destruction of the infrastucture in all of Middleton" Drakken flicked his wrist and the hammer fell down on the weapon.

At first there was nothing, but the tuningfork began to shake violently, sending powerfull waves of sound all over the place. It looked like he had won.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dr. Drakken's Lair**

At first there was nothing, but the tuningfork began to shake violently, sending powerfull waves of sound all over the place. It looked like he had won.

"Aw man, did we lose?"

Suddenly there was an eksplosion by the consoles and every videoscreen, machine and invention began to break down.

"Dont tell me you forgot to make sure your lair wouldnt be affected?" Shego shouted at Drakken.

She picked up Kim, but it began to be difficult to hold her up as she did before. Ron jumped to tackle her and this time Shego didnt react in time. They fell on each other with Ron landing beneeth her.

Then the suit started to react to the powerfull soundwaves and began dripping off her body.

"Oh my!! Your not wearing any underwear" Ron gasped at the sight of the now naked Shego.

"YOU KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED AND NEVER SAY ANYTHING TO ANYONE ABOUT THIS" Shego was both blushing and insanely angry, trying to cover her privat parts. She jumped of him and ran for a spare suit in her room.

"Come on, we have got to get out of here" It seemed like Kim hadnt witnessed the event, but had tried to find a way out of the lair, wich was about to collaps.

"Where is rufus? We can't leave without ... oh, there you are" Rufus had been in the vents the hole time and jumped down to Ron.

"Yuck ... Bvadre" Ron understood why Rufus didnt want to be in his pocket this time, so he was given to Kim.

"All out, the exit is here" Kim shouted and just as they were clear of the lair, it all came crashing down.

"Phew, that was close. Hey, whats that on your clothes? You fell in some oil or what?" Kim pointed at the black stuff on Ron shirt and pants.

"No, it was ... YES. Its oil, alright. Is it so hard to keep a lair clean" He thought back at Shego and said to himself, it was proberbly best not to say anything about the ... ahem ... inccident.

**Ron's Home**

"Hey, buddy. Ready for bed?" Ron said to Rufus.

"Uhu ... Sleepy" Said Rufus and yawned.

"Your right. Its been a looong day, so I happy to ..." Ron didnt get any further. When his head had hit the pillow, he was already gone.

A few hours later the house was still. Everyone was asleep and all was dark.

The laundrybasket began to wopple and fell to the floor. Something began to flow out of it and the fluid started to flow across the floor, not making a noise or a stain. It went under the bathroom door and slithered out into the hall, where it went straight for Ron's room. The door was to close to the floor, so breaking the laws of physics the thick liquid began crawling up the door and into the room through the keyhole where it found its target. Ron.

It crawled up the sheets and started to envelope the sleeping boy. At first it look like it was fluid, but it quickly changed density and formed a suit, wich covered his entire body and part of his head. He didnt notice that he left his bed and house. He didnt feel how he moved with amazing speed, jumping from roof to roof. Suddenly he stopped. He began to wake up.

"Where am I. Am I dreaming? WHOA ... HOW DID I END UP HERE????" He had finally seen just how close to the edge of the building he was. He looked down on the streets and out towards the horison. He was far from home.

"This suit ... Its the one Shego was wearing when she kicked our ... Oh, yeah. It got on me when she ... Oookay" He looked around to see how to get down and home, but he felt compelled to jump across the street. It was like something asked him to do it.

"Yeah right. I cant do that. Maybe Kim, but not me" He turned to the door and walked towards it.

Suddenly he spun around and ran. Faster than ever he ran. Right at the edge he pushed off and went flying at the building on the other side. He landed gracefully on the roof and to his surprise he had landed with a tripple salto and a srew. The same style as Shego had done before.

"It look like I can do the same thing as Shego ... Perhaps ..." He didnt get any further as his hands suddenly burst into green plasma.

"AAAAaaaa... Wait. It dosnt hurt" He flicked the plasma on and off a few times, before he realized that a sign came on and off in his sight.

"Cool, I have a Heads Up Display in my eyes, I wonder what else is on" At once a lot of signs came on. He picked one wich was flashing and saying: Tai Shing Pek Kwar.

Immediatly poses, punches, kicks and all other stuff was opened up to him. He knew how to block, evade and counter any kind of attack. All the old monkey power came rushing back.

"Whoa" Was all Ron could say. "I wonder what else is on." He said when he was over the surprise. He quickly looked through the options the suit had to offer.

"Hmm, how about my own knowledge" Suddenly a new sign flashed and he activated it. He looked at his hands where microscopick hairs was made by the suit. He learned how to retract them, when they wasnt needed and that he also had them on his feet.

"This is the best day of my LIFE" Ron was exited, now he had abillities to keep up with Kim and not need any help.

"Or be a simple distraction" he gruffed.

He realized the sun was coming up and using his new powers he was home in no time at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Middleton High**

Ron was unusually confident the next day of school. Standing straight, talking with a slightly deeper voice and he had even combed his hair ... a little.

"Hey, KP. Are you ready for practice?" Ron was already on his way to the field.

"Yeah, see ya out there" Kim said on her way to the girls lockerroom.

Out on the field the field the cheerleaders was doing their rutine, while the boys was out sweating. Exept Ron. He had done a fantstic job today. Noone had been able to get near him and he had dodge several who had tried to tackle him, but that wasnt enough. He had to show off just a little bit more.

"Hey, KP. Im doing great today" He yelled while jumping over the last fool who tried to get him down.

"Yeah, I can see thats ama.. WATCH OUT" But it was too late. Ron was grapped by the feet and slammed to the ground, where the rest of the opposing team jumped on to him to keep him down.

"UUUUUUUUHHH" was yelled around the stadium. What they didnt see was the smile on Ron's face.

"Lessontime, boys" He said and began to stand up with all the jocks on his back. Everyone who watched it couldnt believe it. Ron simply lifted all the guys of him and started to run to the goal with the ball in hand.

Kim quickly called Wade.

"Hey, Wade. Is Ron using my missionsuit again?"

"No, I have it right here with me, why?"

"Ron just took a major hit and it didnt even seem to hurt him"

"Weird, I'll look into it" Wade turned off the computer and Kim started to walk towards Ron.

"I like your style, but your a bit obvious" Ron said to the suit. The suit responded by changing its color into his pale skincolor.

"Did you see that. I totally scored"

"Yeah, I saw it, now spill. How could you take that kind of punishment without my suit"

"Been working out lately, nothing much" Ron excused.

"Yeah right, let me see" Kim lifted Ron's equipment and looked at ... nothing. No suit, no exoskeleton, not anything else but his skin.

"Okay. You believe me now?"

"Yeah, sorry. Im just not used to see you like that"

"So Im not supposed to grow a little muscle, is that it?" Ron crossed his arms and went for the shower.

"Hey, Im sorry, okay. Im just overwhelmed by the fact that you have gotten so strong all of the sudden"

"Its okay. See ya at lunch, KP" Ron started to run.

"See ya" Kim said silently while waving to Ron's back.

**Ron's Home**

Ron had asked Kim to babysit Rufus for the night. He didnt want anyone to know about the suit. Not yet.

He jumped out of the window and landed silent on the ground. He started to run to the inner city to test all of his abilities.

He ran through an alley and jump up on the wall. Clinging to the surface he started his ascend towards the roof.

"Let me see. What to do" He said while jumping around.

"Maybe stop some crime, a burglar, a carthife or ... see if I can sneak into the museum. Just to see if I can" He quickly found his way to the museum. On the roof he landed by a skylight and using his plasma and claws he ripped of the lock and snuck inside.

"So far so good" He said while climbing on the loft. He looked around and started to see the invisible laserbeams moving around. With Shego's knowledge in mind he started to move around the beams, dodging them and slithered past them just as easy as Shego could.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought, but I need a challenge" He spottet a piece of jewelry, an emerald neckless.

"That should do it" He thought.

Sensing the floor was electric he climbed to the loft, crawled right on top of the glascage. He reached down and used his plasma to melt the glas away.

"Damn, I cant reach the neckless" Looking through his options he came across something called Claw-Extension.

"That should do the trick" He reached out again and this time the talons on his fingers extended a lot further than before. He quickly grapped the neckless and started to climb out of the museum.

"Well, that was easy, I can just give it back tomorrow night" He said while running down the wall on the back of a building, heading home.

**Middleton High**

Ron walked down the hall with Kim by his side. People usually looked at them, but this time eyes were on him.

He was wearing a tight dark green t-shirt, the same pants as always, but they seemed to fit better and then there was his hair. It wasnt as blond as it used to be, but it was finally completly combed.

"So the loser is trying to be cool. It dosnt matter what you do. A loser is always a loser"

"Shut up" Said both Kim and Ron simultaineously. Kim was a little surprised by the outburst from Ron.

"Aw, so the loser isnt ready to speak for himself yet" Bonnie pushed on.

"Just ignore her, Ron"

"Will do, KP. Will do" He said while smiling to himself.

Later that day Bonnie was getting ready for cheerpractice, when she heard the door to the lockerroom open and close.

"Tara, is that you" She looked around, but saw noone.

"You know something" Someone said behind her.

"I am soo tired of being picked on by you. Do you get that into that thick skull of yours?"

Bonnie quickly turned to the sound and saw ... Ron??


	5. Chapter 5

**Middleton High**

"Hey, what are you doing in here, you loser" Bonnie yelled.

"Im simply telling you to stay away from me and Kim" Ron moved a little forward.

"Or what" Bonnie challenged him by moving closer.

"Or I will show you that it isnt just you, who can be that nasty" Ron had moved even closer to her, with a slight smirk on his face.

"I dont think you got the guts ... loser"

"You know something. You get a lot of knowledge about someone if you just listen a little bit to the people around you, but the only thing you listen to is your own little voice" Ron was now looking her directly in the eyes.

"I dont know what you are talking about" She whispered.

"I have noticed something the last couple of month and that is you havent had any boyfriends since Brick flagg, so it most be killing you that Kim and I are together"

"Fuck you" Bonnie was beginning to be a little uncomfortable by the conversation.

"Oh? You would? Well, thanks for the offer, but Kim is my girlfriend at the moment"

"I got to go to practice. Get out of my way" She tried to push him away.

"That wont help, you have to walk around me for once" He was solid like a rock and she began walking around him, clearly annoyed by the fact that he had gotten the best of her this time.

"Dont worry, I'll make sure Kim get a good practice today" she said by the door.

Ron was quickly over her.

"No touchee MY Kimmie" Ron held her against the wall.

"Alright, alright. I wont do anything" Bonnie was a little scared now. She had never seen Ron like that.

"Good and remember. I will be watching you" He said before letting go. Bonnie ran out of the door and Ron smiled to himself, believing he had done his part.

**Walking home to Kim**

"Hey KP, wait for me" Ron was later than usual.

"Your late.What have you been doing?" Kim asked.

"Not much" He said while thinking back to what had happened between Bonnie and him.

"We have a mission on our hands. Its Drakken again"

"Twice in one week. He's been busy"

"Our ride will be here shortly. You got Rufus? I havent seen him today"

Ron's eyes widened. He had totally forgotten all about Rufus, who had been locked inside Ron's cabinet for the day.

"I'll be right back, Kimmie"

He turned around and ran to the school. Sadly it was closed, but that didnt stop Ron. He changed into his suit and started to climb up to the ventilation system on the roof. Ripping the lid of he jumped down the shaft and continued to the end of it. He jumped down on the floor and rushed to the cabinet, where Rufus was. He quickly grabbed him and ran for the vents. In less than five minuts he had been in and out of the school.

"Just how I like my schoolday." He said while changing.

"Hey, I found him"

"Good ... Have you done something to your hair? It seem darker" Kim pointed at his hair.

"Well ... erm ... We dont have time for this. Arent we going on a mission?" Ron excused.

"Yeah, your right, lets go"

**Drakken's Lair**

"Are you sure the bafoon has your Victory Enhancment Nano Omni Memory suit?" Said Drakken while reparing the last piece of the UltraSonicVibroStructual Disintegrator.

"YES, I am" Shego said. She had been monitoring Ron for the last few days and it had not been easy to keep up with him.

"Hmm. If my calculations are correct, the bafoon is being persuaded by the suit at a subconsius level to match your characteristica, applying both your natural abillities and your knowledge and skills to his memory"

"In English, Doc" Shego was not happy about prolonged explanations.

"Erm ... The suit is making him into ... you"

"WHAT, WHY" Shego could not see Ron as a version as herself.

"Well, it was build for your body and mind, so of course it would try and change him into something it can recognize"

"Can I get it back?"

"Would you hand me that screwdriver?" He reached out from beneath the machine expecting Shego to hand him the screwdriver.

"Shego??" Shego then pulled Drakken out from the machine and held him by the collar.

"TELL ME. Can .. I .. Get .. It .. Back" She said while shaking him.

"Yes, Shego. You can. All you have to do is get him to the machine and do the same as it happened before"

"Good" Shego turned around and went back into her room.

"I wonder why she want it back so much" Drakken said. Shrugging he went back to repair the machine.

**Few Hours Later ... Drakken's lair**

"All right, Drakken isnt expecting us, so keep quiet" Kim whispered.

"I bet he knows we are here" Ron looked up the wall and pointed at a sign saying: This way in, we are expecting you!

"We arent gonna fall for that. Its obviously a trap. Lets find a ventilationshaft" Kim started to walk towards a shaft.

"We have done that like a million times. Even Drakken is learning about the ventilationshafts at some point" Ron started to look around and using Shego's memory about the lair, he started to look around on the wall.

"What are you doing" Kim asked.

"Shhh. I am trying to find the emergency exit. All of Dr. D's lairs has one on this side. Oh, could you hold Rufus until we get inside" Kim took the hairless molerat and put him into her pocket. Ron began searching a little bit before he finally found what he was looking for. A fingerprint scanner.

"That wont help us, we dont have their fingerprints" Kim said, but that didnt stop Ron from putting his hand on it.

"ID confirmed. Welcome" Said the female voice.

"How did you do that?" Kim was very surprised.

"Magic fingers, Kimmie. Magic fingers" Ron snapped his fingers and pointed at Kim.

"I'll say. Lets hurry up a little, Drakken can start his scheme any time now" Kim ran inside first, but Ron didnt follow and he closed the door behind her.

"See ya inside" Ron then closed his eyes and concentrated for a second.

The black liquid came from somwhere behind his back and it enveloped his body before changing density into the black suit.

"Ahh, lets begin" With those word he walked to the wall and put his hand on it. Then the other and he took off crawling all the way up the wall. Peeking inside one of the windows he saw that an army of henchmen was walking around.

"This just keep getting more and more fun" He said to himself. He continued crawling and ended by the hole in the wall where the sign was pointing.

"Showtime" He said before vaulting inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Drakken's Lair**

"Showtime" He said before vaulting inside.

He landed silent, but something was ... off. He looked around and realised that he was in the gym.

"So. It do seem like you know my tricks" Shego was leaning against the far wall.

"You even know my targets, like that emerald neckless I wanted to steal" She started to walk towards Ron.

"Oh, thats not all. I am better than you. Dont you remember what Dr. D said about the suit: After some time it can even evolve and develope new powers and it makes you stronger" Ron rose from his crouching position.

"You cant be better than me. Your just a loser in a supersui ..." Shego stopped as Ron had jumped into the air and kicked after her, but she sidestepped to dodge it. Ron landed and swept her legs. She landed on her hands, continuede the motion and landed on her feet.

"Lets fire it up" They said. Both lit their hands at the same time and both punched with their left and caught it with their right.

"Okay. So we fight the same way" Shego started.

"But you have to do better than this to defeat me" Ron said. "And I will" He finished. He then twisted his body in a way Shego had never done and threw her into the punchingbag.

"Hey, I dont know how to do that. Where did that come from" Shego rose and got ready for round two.

"That is something I learned a few years back. Its Tai Shing Pek Kwar" Ron changed from Shego's fighting pose to attack pose number three, The Monkey Open Palm.

Ron ran towards Shego and sent a flurry of chops against her. She barely dodge them and rolled away to get some more space.

"Whats the matter? Cant keep up?" Ron teased. Shego got up and threw a huge plasmaball at Ron, but he just charged his hands and bashed it away.

"Can you do the same?" Ron threw a plasmaball at shego, but before she could catch it, Ron had run along the wall and pounced at her from her left, tackling and pinning her to the floor.

"You know, in this light, your kinda cute" Ron smiled at her, while holding her arms by her head.

"Oh, please" Shego yanked her arms to the side making Ron nosedive to the floor.

"AU, that ..." He didnt get further as Shego kicked him of her and she ran to the room next door.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT" He yelled and followed her only to find the army of henchmen. Ready to fight.

"Aw, man. This is gonna take forever"

**Exit Tunnels**

Du-du dudut

"Hey Wade, whats up" Kim had been in the tunnels for twelve minuts and was feeling a little lost.

"Hey, Kim. I have an update about Ron"

"Now isnt the time, I cant find Ron and he has led my into some exit tunnel I havent seen before"

"I can explain that. You see, Ron had a small accident a few days ago. I'll play the recording" Wade uploaded the recording of Ron against Shego where she lost her suit and appeared naked.

"..." Kim had dropped her jaw and was stunned by what see was witnessing.

"Are you alright ... Hellooooo, is anyone there" Wade knocked the screen to get her attention.

"...".Still nothing from Kim.

"Ahem. It gets worse"

"HOW CAN IT GET ANY WORSE" Kim forgot to be quiet and covered her mouth. "How can it get any worse"

"The suit appear to give Ron all of Shego's powers and more, but it wasnt build for him, so ... Its ... changing him into ... shego"

"I got to get it off him. Fast" Kim started to run and search for an exit out of the exit tunnels.

She finally found a door wich lead her to the room at the top of the lair. Drakken was moving back and forth like he was waiting for something.

"Where is she. She should have found him by now"

A loud crash caught his attention and in the last second he managed to duck. A blastdoor had been sent flying ... with two henchmen following.

"It was about time" Drakken folded his arms and walked to the hole where the blastdoor had been.

"Now Shego if you ... " His eyes grew as he saw a fightscene he never had seen before.

**Henchmen cafeteria**

"GET HIM" Shego yelled.

One third of the henchmen had already been put out of comission and the rest was backing away.

"Get him or I will get YOU"

The henchmen looked at each other. How do you choose between pest and cholera. Shego then lit her hands ready to blast anyone not following her order. The henchmen gulped and charged Ron all at once.

"Oh, please" Ron stated and chose a new pose. Multiattack pose number sixteen, The Neo Monkey Burly Brawl. Seing Ron was ready was enough to make them all a little nervous, but they attacked anyway.

Smack. One henchman was hit and went flying into the wall while the rest circled him, trying to find an opening. The once behind him attacked but Ron backflipped behind them and threw a plasmaball at them. One got a hold of him while three came at him with the electrostaffs. He simply got a foothold and twisted him and the henchman around, making the henchman into a human shield. They went after him again, but he went down on one hand and spun around, tripping the henchmen within his reach.

"We need more" Shego said to herself, but there were no more henchmen to attack Ron with.

"So, where did we come from" Ron cracked his knuckles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Drakken's lair**

Kim walked over to the UltraSonicVibroStructual Disintegrator and began dismantling it, while Drakken was watching the fight between Shego and Ron.

Drakken couldnt take his eyes away from the fight. His Victory Enhancment Nano Omni Memory suit had seriusly backfired on him and Shego.

Shego was not happy about the development. Her suit had been torn a few places, but Ron's suit was just putting it self back together after it had been damaged. She was beginning to get tired and she was losing to Ron. Of all people.

Ron on the other hand was enjoying the fight. He had been able to dodge and counter almost every attack from Shego.

"Come on. Dont tell me your tired, Shego"

"Oh no. Im just getting warmed up" Shego flared up again and charged Ron head on. Ron simply bend far back and saw how Shego flew by and continue into the room where Drakken was.

"Im not letting you get away that easy" Ron sprinted to Shego and before she could react he took her by her left arm and threw her at the superweapon.

Kim was still dismantling it, when Shego dropped down beside her.

"You know something. You are a lot more fun to fight" Shego said before returning to her fight against Ron.

"Was that Shego?" She asked rufus, who was by her feet.

"Uhu ... Shego"

This made Kim currious and she got out from underneathe the machine. She wasnt expecting the sight she saw. Ron was toying with Shego, while Shego was trying to keep up.

"Ron, why are you fighting Shego? Thats my job"

"Im just keeping her off your back. Now get back to work on the machine, Im busy" Ron caught Shego's punch and he twisted her arm behind her back.

"Who's your daddy? Who's your daddy's daddy?" He said while twisting her arm a little bit more.

"Hey, Ron. Thats enough. Shego cant do any more" Kim walked towards Ron. This had gone too far now and not even Shego deserved that kind of punishment.

"You have changed Ron. This isnt you. Its the suit thats messing with your head. You have to get it of" Kim put her hand on his shoulder.

Ron looked at her hand and into her eyes. Kim gasped. Ron's eyes had changed. Changed into green.

"You know what? I dont care. I like being bad. It makes me happy" Ron smiled a vicious smile. Kim saw the suit was liquifying and it began covering his face except the part under his nose, while his hair changed completely to black. He lifted Shego by her arm and threw her across the room. But she didnt make it to the wall.

Shego was caught by a huge blue robotic arm which put her down on the floor and Drakken appeared with a remotecontrolled robot.

"It took a little time to get it, but ...Hey. You look different" Drakken said when he looked at Ron.

"Get away from me, I got it" Ron pushed Kim to the side and changed position a few times. He chose: Heavyattack pose number five, The Gorilla Closed Fist.

He didnt move as fast as before that wasnt necessary. The floor beneath his feet cracked like a hammer would crack a tile. The blue bot took a swing at Ron, but he simply blocked with his left hand and grapped the arm with his right. The metal under his fingers bent inwards while he procedded to pull the robot into a throw. With little effort he threw the robot against the UltraSonicVibroStructual Disintegrator, but the robot was more agile than he believed at first. The robot grapped the floor and landed hard on its legs. Ready for the next round.

Du-du dudut

"Wade, I need a way to get the suit of Ron. Any ideas?" Behind her was the blue bot trying to hold Ron away, but it wouldnt take long before it would get smashed to pieces.

"You need the same thing as before, where Shego lost her suit"

"I know what to do" Kim turned and saw Shego sitting behind her.

"You activate Dr. D's machine. Thats what made me lose the suit. All you got to do is hit it with something and it starts vibrating"

"Why do you help me?" Kim asked Shego.

"I dont. I make sure he loses"

Rufus was still by the machine and found the hammer that Drakken used last time. He hit the machine, but nothing happened. Kim then remembered, she and rufus had sabotaged it.

Suddenly the upper half of the blue bot landed by the machine. Ron had used Shego's claws and plasma to rip it apart.

"Well. Dont blame me for not trying" Drakken said while backing away from Ron.

"Listen, Im not into the whole physical, kung fu, fighting stuff. Im a scientist, not a fighter" But that didnt stop Ron from throwing him across the floor. All the way to Kim.

"Drakken. Get the robot to grap the machine" Kim had an idea, but she needed Drakken to work with her, since she wasnt familiar with a controller. Drakken pushed a few bottons and the blue bot grapped the machine.

"Now slam it into the floor in front of him" She looked up at Ron who started to change position again. This time: Attack pose number 1, The Monkey Grip.

He activated his plasma in midjump and was about to strike. When Drakken finally got the right combination and the blue bot slamed the tuningfork into the floor in front of Ron.

Behind the fork there was barely a sound heard, but in front of the fork it was unbelievably loud to Ron and he was pushed backward by the insane soundwaves. The suit started to drip off his body, but it still tried to cling to him. Ron on the other hand was knocked out and laid on a pile of rubble. The suit couldnt maintain its grip on Ron and started to liquify completely and run down between the rocks.

Never to be found again.

"We did it? WE DID IT" Kim and Drakken was about to hug each other, but realized who they were with.

"Ahem. Shego and I are going away now, so dont try and stop us" Drakken picked up Shego, who had passed out during the last fight and carried her to an escape saucer. Kim didnt try and stop him, since he had just helped her and all that.

"We'll meet again. Kim Possible" Drakken threatened and flew away.

Kim ran to Ron, who was still unconscious on the rubble. His body and hair was still like he was wearing the suit. Luckily he still wore the trunks he had on when the suit enveloped him in his sleep. She sat down beside him and held him close while waiting for Wade to get a transport away from the lair.

**Bueno Nacho. The Next Day**

"Hey, Ron. How are you?" Kim sat in front of Ron and Rufus.

"Im good, KP, but today Barkin wanted me to try and block this huge guy. It didnt go very well"

"You didnt hurt him, did you?" Kim looked at Ron, who lifted his shirt to show her a bruise looking like a hand on his stomach.

"Uuuuhhh" Rufus looked at the bruise and held his stomach.

"I guess Im returning to normal again, right" His original haircolor was coming again, together with his normal skinny bodytype.

"Yeah. But thats the way I like. Besides. The suit was trying to make you into Shego and I cant picture myself with her in a million years. I mean, two girls. Together. Who would want that"

"You are absolutly right, its sick and wrong" Ron said.

Kim went for the door, but turned to Ron.

"Hey, do you wanna come home and study with me"

"Erm ... Now? But its a little late and ..." A light was lit in his mind.

"You go ahead. Ill finish this Naco"

"Okay, but dont make me wait" She blew him a kiss and walked out of the door.

All Ron did was smiling a smile that would blind a blind man and he yelled.

"BOOYAH"

**The End**

So, what do you think. First story and all done in three days. Well. Cya around. (little note. I have nothing against KiGo, I personally think they are hilarious)

Should I make a sequel??


End file.
